The so-called "energy crisis" has directed inventors to consider use of means to generate electricity by harnessing the sun, wind and tidal ebb and flow. Of particular interest in the present invention is the use of the aforementioned tidal ebb and flow for the production of useful electric power. Various devices are known but are not wholly satisfactory for a variety of reasons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,663 teaches a complicated device for generating electric power by utilizing a platform which rises and falls, with high tide rising and developing a certain potential energy which is converted to kinetic energy as the platform falls to the low tide level, by the incorporation of a pendulum mechanism. This device generates energy only twice a day as there are only two tidal changes in a 24-hour period.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,942 teaches a rotor turbine device suitable to be positioned in a river current and rotated, thereby generating electricity.
There exists then a need for a water powered electric generating device which is simple to operate, stable while in use, and inexpensive while simple in construction. In addition this device should have relatively few parts and overcome the disadvantages of prior devices.